Chaos and Peace II : Redemption
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: The sequal! MWahhahaha. This one is going to have chapters! Yay! Yuffentine. (ain't that special) *chapter 2 posted*
1. Default Chapter

Redemption.   
  
"Sephiroth is alive." She whispered.   
  
Vincent's heart dropped to the souls of his shoes. "He's what?"  
  
"He's alive. When you bring death, I bring rebirth." She said sadly.  
  
"Rebirth? How?" Vincent demanded.  
  
"Through me." She said looking down.   
  
"What? Look, my son was a monster! I need to know if he's a threat." He said the emotion in his voice thick.   
  
"Your son?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yes... my son." He said crashing back into a chair.   
  
"He is of no threat. I guarantee that." She whispered.  
  
"Tell me how you can know that? Where is he? Show me my son!" Vincent yelled a storm of mixed emotions rolled thunder in his eyes.   
  
"I can't." She said as a tear slid down her face.   
  
"Why can't you?" Vincent said uneasy with the crying woman.   
  
"Because he is part of me...for now." She said sadly.   
  
"Yuffie, tell me what you mean!" Vincent asked rather frightened by her words.   
  
Yuffie looked up into his worried and frightened eyes. A look of hesitation crossed her face and she grabbed Vincent's human hand looking at the callused fingers she sighed. Taking a deep breath she looked at him and closed her sad eyes. Placing his hand over her small stomach she let a tear slide down her cheek. "He is within me." She said her voice cracked.   
  
Vincent's eyes widened and darted from his hand to her face and to her slightly swollen belly. "No. No. No. No. It can't be. He can't..." He said. Terror filled his voice.   
  
"He can and will be reborn. He will lead a different life. Be given a whole new set of paths to choose from. And most importantly, he will have a childhood. One, that will make him understand the value of life and the cost of death." She said and slipped his hand away.  
  
Vincent looked at his hand. "But how? How could this be?"   
  
"I am a mother of life. All injustices are righted through me. Sephiroth was not like that without cause. He was manipulated and taunted, tormented to the edge of his sanity and JENOVA shoved him over." She said with feeling.   
  
Vincent looked away. "What about you? Forced to birth your enemy into this world? Is that just?" He asked.   
  
"Can't you see? Though I may not have love for this being, it is not my enemy. Nor, is he yours!" Yuffie said calmly.   
  
"Are you to be expected to raise it as well?" He asked almost concerned.  
  
"I haven't thought of that. But I will." She said standing up.   
  
"You have just begun to live and now this...this...abomination will destroy everything." He said.   
  
"Don't do that. Would you not want a second chance? A chance to be forgiven loved and cared for? A chance to have the bloodstains rinsed from your hands?" She asked.   
  
"But you can't do this alone. Not when..." He stopped and looked at her.  
  
A smile slipped on her lips. "Not when it is YOUR son. Vincent, I was willing to do this before I found out that he was your son. Now I want to give you the chance to see how he would have been had he been given a mother's love and a fair chance." She said softly.  
  
"I can't let you." He said shaking his head.  
  
"You can't stop me." She said smiling.   
  
Vincent looked at her, a torn and haunted expression on his face. "Will you stay here? With me? I don't want you alone when he arrives."   
  
A soft smile played on her lips and she knodded. "If it makes you feel better."  
  
Vincent stood up and walked away.   
  
'He needs time.' she thought.   
  
Sighing she went to lie down on the couch.   
  
Vincent was in his study with his head in his hands. Hard breaths and tears filled his hands. His hair flew around him as a protective shield to the outside world.   
  
His punishment, that demon, was going to ruin her life and just like Lucrecia, there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I am soooo cruel. So in case you haven't noticed, this is the first chapter of the sequel to Chaos and Peace.   
  
Peace Out   
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	2. 

Chaos and Peace II: Redemption  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
She wandered the apartment and found her way into the kitchen; A tendency that is a known characteristic of the average pregnant woman.   
  
Quietly she went through the cupboards and found some rice. Boiling water she sat and waited. Pouring half a cup of rice to a cup of water wasn't to hard and she sat down and ate silently.   
  
The silence was deafening. The part of the shocked woman who was still Yuffie Kisaragi was screaming for something noisy. Instead she sat and contemplated what had happened three months ago.   
  
She had been out living in the wilderness and had become ill and passed out. When she awoke she was in a hospital and the doctor stood above her. After a couple days she was free to leave but during her stay she had met a sweet and sick little girl. The girl was dying of cancer from contact with radiation via of the exploded Mako generator.   
  
As she watched every day the girl grew sicker and sicker and she had nobody by her side for her parents had died long ago of the same thing. Finally in her last breath the tiny child looked up at her and cried. 'I wish you were my mommy. ' She said. The girl gave her a soft kiss and closed her eyes for what would be the last time. Never had Yuffie felt so hopeless. Picking the girls limp body up close to her, she dashed into the river of lifestream outside of town.   
  
As she neared the blue depths of the life stream she yelled 'This is not fair!' and dived into the depths without a thought. Falling into the confusion of the afterlife and the Centra she collapsed at what appeared to be the bottom of a sea, the child's pale body still in her hands.   
  
'This is unjust!' She yelled pulling the child closer. A ghostly hand rested nimble fingers on her shoulder.   
  
"Yuffie?" Asked a soft female voice.   
  
Turning around softly she saw the dead ancient in her glory.   
  
Yuffie looked down at the child, her soft wavy brown hair hanging over her shoulder and she held the child close. 'It's not fair!'   
  
"No, it's not. A lot of things aren't. Like Sephiroth. Look at him. He was born to a man who cared little for him and hated throughout his brief life. Is that fair?"   
  
'I am peace not Yuffie. Not anymore.'  
  
The ancient's eyes widened at the words. "You are peace? You are the mother of life? You are the one sent to revive the child of dispare?"  
  
Yuffie felt as a flood of knowledge fill her mind and she knew of a secret so hidden that it was treacherous. "Yes, I am to be the mother of rebirth." she said sadly.   
  
Yuffie held the child still to her heart. 'And you are alive.' She said touching the girl's lips. The child sputtered and coughed and the woman held her tight.   
  
The sight of a thousand peoples faces as she waded out of the waters of death and life in a white kimono with a now living child in her arms was massive.   
  
The child was living with an aunt when Yuffie had left the town. And now here she was with the knowledge of paving the way for Sephiroths rebirth.   
  
Finishing her food she set to cleaning the dirty dishes and sat out on the couch with her hands in her lap thinking.   
  
Vincent took a deep breath. Sighing he decided to confront Yuffie now. As he stepped out the young woman sat in her seat. And turned to him   
  
"Are you ok Vincent?" She asked meekly.   
  
"Yes, are you?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes."   
  
"I think that you should take my room. The guest room is not suitably furnished." He said and stepped in front of her. A small tear poured from the corner of his red-rimmed eyes.   
  
Yuffie stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug. "Vincent. You have not wronged me. It is just my fate." and she raised a hand to his eyes and dried his tears.   
  
Vincent stepped back and grabbed her hand. "Go on and get settled in. I have to got to work."   
  
"Where do you work?" She asked, her curious self taking over and a glint appearing in her eyes.   
  
"I am a cook up at the cafe a couple blocks away." He said grabbing his cook.   
  
"So I can trust you to do the cooking?" She said with a soft smile.   
  
She applause was the shutting of the door.   
  
"Tough crowd."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ok so I was in a different mood. Kinda funny like Chaotic Damnation.   
  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	3. 

As the hours passed she became bored and decided to venture the town. The city was a beautiful one she hadn't seen yet. It was much like Wutai, Kalm and Jubon harbor all at the same time. A large port nearly surrounded the city and the air smelled of the salty ocean and still the fragrance of flowers drifted heavily in the air. It reminded her of the days when Aries would cart flowers.   
  
Walking down the mainstreet making it key that she remembers what street the apartment was on. A small girl was sitting down holding a basket of beautiful daisies, sleeping by the building. Yuffie knelt down next to the girl and asked if she was selling flowers.   
  
"Sure lady! I been trying to sell 'em all day and nobody 'll buy 'em!" The girl said energetically. Yuffie pointed to a bushel.  
  
"How much?" She asked.  
  
The girl smiled. "Not much, a gill a flower. That's 15 flowers and 15 gill." She said wrapping the flowers in a white satin ribbon.   
  
Yuffie gave the girl the money and looked at the girl's dirty, thin face. "You look hungry. How 'bout we get something to eat and you can show me around?"   
  
The girl cocked her head. "Sure! My name's Aries, My mummy named me after the flower girl of the slums. She said she was a really nice lady."   
  
Yuffie smiled. "I knew Aries. She used to be my best friend." And she grabbed the girl's hand.   
  
"You must be special!" The girl said with a wide smile.  
  
"Well I'm Yuffie. Where's a good place to eat around here?" She asked  
  
Aries led the way to a small cafe. "This place is the only nice one. The rest are just icky." She said making a face.   
  
The two walked into the well-lit restaurant. The flowers at every table proved that this was one of the girl's biggest customers. A tall blond man led them to a table and to look over the menus. Yuffie sighed at the funny face the girl was making looking at a picture of a giant grilled cheese sandwich.   
  
"You want that one?" Yuffie asked pointing to the picture.   
  
The girl nodded but sighed. "Yes, but it's expensive." She said sweetly pointing out that the meal cost 15 gill.   
  
"Oh...I think I scrape up enough for that." She said with a wink. Truth was the last time she counted her change she had more then enough to buy three of the villas.   
  
  
Vincent flipped the meat in mid air with a practiced touch. The door behind him opened and Jack leaned in.   
  
Sighing, Vincent let the blond believe that he wanted to hear what he said.  
  
"That kid you hang out with is here and she brought a nice peace of meat with her too." He said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
"Jack, how many times have I told you to stop talking about women like that?" Vincent asked as he decorated a plate with parsley and set the steak on the plate.   
"Don't," Jack said nervously.  
"And what did I say I would do if you said something like that again?" Vincent asked. Suddenly it became deathly silent amongst the full cooking crew.   
'Shhhwank' The carving knife swung sideways barely missing the man. Vincent sighed and wiped his hands on the apron and picked up pencil and pen. "Be back soon guys. When he wakes up... fell fit to rub this in." The laughter filled the room as he left in search for the table.   
  
"Hello, may I take your ord-" HE asked  
  
"Vinny!"   
"Vincent?"   
  
He lifted his eyes to see Yuffie and Aries.   
  
"I thought you cooked?" She asked confused.   
  
"I do. Jack's uh... not up to taking the order." He said wincing back a grin.   
  
"You mean he said something and you scared him silly dont'cha!" Aries asked wildly.   
  
"Yep." Vincent said monotone. Aries giggled. "This is my friend Vinny!" she said introducing Vincent to Yuffie.   
  
"I already know him. We're friends." She said with a smile.   
  
"You are? Wow! Oh and Vinny... daddy's gone again." She said switching subjects wildly.   
  
"Tell you what I'll take your orders and take my break and join you." He said and looked sadly at the girl.   
  
Yuffie pointed at the picture in the Menu and smile. "She want's this really, really expensive sandwich with a glass of milk. And I'll have the Spinach salad with a glass of milk as well." Vincent raised a brow at Yuffie's words.   
  
"That will be 32 gill." He said and walked away. A few minutes later he arrived again and sat down.   
  
"So what happened this time?" He asked Aries.   
  
"Oh he got drunk and the cops took him away." She said shaking her head.   
  
Yuffie looked concerned at the child and Vincent grabbed the little girl's hand. "You and Yuffie go back to the apartment after lunch." He said and sighed.   
  
When Jack finally came around he went to deliver the food and found Vincent talking with the girl. "Ok, is there anything else I can get you?"   
  
"Yes A steak well done with a baked potato. Separate bill."   
  
Jack nodded and wrote it down. "And is there something that I can give you? Like my phone number?"   
  
The soft clink of silverware caught Yuffie's attention. She noticed that Vincent and Aries had taken their butter knifes to there index fingers and watched as Jack turned white and left. Vincent let out a small chuckle.   
  
"I saw that you two." She whispered as she took a sip of water.   
  
"Who? ME?" the girl asked putting a dramatic had to her throat.   
  
Yuffie giggled and sighed.   
  
The food came and they sat and ate in silence.   
  
When the plates had been collected and their final good bye's said the two girls walked down the street.   
  
"So... Let's talk about Vinny." the girl said softly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"He's a real nice guy..." the girl stopped turned and pointed at Yuffie's face. "I like you but if you hurt him... be warned." She said and continued to walk like nothing had just happened.   
  
"I won't I promise." Yuffie said softly.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
Ok the Aries thing is kinda cute. Remember she's not an incarnate just named after.  
Tell me what you think k?   
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


End file.
